The present invention relates generally to searching, and more specifically, to optimizing searches to reduce search loads.
In the field of searching, a query includes one or more search terms that a user enters into a search engine to satisfy his or her information needs. Search queries may be plain text or adhere to a specific syntax, and may contain special operators that include or exclude certain results. One manner of searching is text searching, which shows a user all of the locations in which the user's search phrase appears. Often, due to simultaneous search queries from multiple users, a search server's performance may degrade.